At present, a touchscreen is widely used in terminal products such as mobile phones and tablet computers. When a user needs to perform an operation on multiple displayed entries on a display interface of a terminal device, two methods are normally available. One method is selecting multiple displayed entries on a touchscreen one by one until all required entries are selected. The other method is, when the device provides a select-all operation, directly selecting all entries. For example, when an SMS message needs to be sent to a group of contacts in a mobile phone, the contacts need to be selected one by one until the group of contacts required by the user is selected, or all contacts are directly selected.
During the implementation of the foregoing technical solutions, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: Much time is consumed for the user to select the displayed entries one by one, which hinders improving an operation speed and operation experience of the user; moreover, when the user does not need to select all contacts, the operation manner of directly selecting all contacts is not useful.